The Prince to Your Princess
by SunsetDachshund
Summary: Dealing with a female prisoner in the Dark Kingdom isn't as easy as it seems, especially if she is the Senshi of Jupiter and you have already betrayed her once. Add to that the fact that just looking at her makes you have visions of your past life, and you have a disaster waiting to happen. Nephrite, however, just can't stay away from the girl who had once stolen his heart.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Lord Nephrite, I am now placing the prisoner- Sailor Jupiter- in your care." The red-headed woman in heels spoke these words, then stalked off with her crystal ball back to the throne room she was supposed to be occupying. The four Generals, who had kneeled when she entered the room, stood, and one, a tall man with long, wavy, chestnut-brown hair and aquamarine eyes proceeded to run one of his well-tanned hands through his effervescent locks before turning to face his allies.

"Is there anything that I should know regarding the prisoner? After all, the responsibility of caring for her has cycled through each of you before being passed to me. I would think that she's dangerous." His best friend among the four, a man of average height who donned short platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes was the one to respond first.

"Oh, she's dangerous, alright. That girl has got _some_ strength."

"She sure does. I would bet that if you pitted a hungry lion against her, she'd win." The General who spoke was shorter than the rest and sported medium-length copper curls that he wore in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were a bright green color, and he was the most feminine of the four Generals.

"That's brilliant; I ought to have fun with this one." The first General- Nephrite, as the woman had called him- sighed at the thought of a girl who seemed as hard to deal with as this one currently did.

"I wish you more success with her than the three of us have had, Nephrite." The oldest of the four, a slender, lanky man with silver hair and light blue eyes, placed a hand on his companion's shoulder before continuing his thought. "Gaea knows that you are going to need it."

* * *

Nephrite sighed before entering the prison room, preparing himself for the feral berating that he was sure to get, thanks to whatever the other three had done. After a moment of steeling himself, he opened the door and stepped inside. The sight that greeted him was completely unexpected.

The girl was chained up on the wall, and she was dressed in some kind of gypsy slave's costume. From his first look, Nephrite could tell that she hadn't been fed in a while. He found that he could count her ribs. The girl's hair had lost the luster it had held not too long ago, and she had barely looked up to see who it was that had entered. She looked so tired, so defeated. He could not help but feel that this was not the same girl he had fought only a month ago.

Seeing Sailor Jupiter in this state sparked a flame of rage inside of Nephrite, but he resolved to remain calm. He did not wish to scare her. Nephrite slowly walked over to the wall and began to speak to her.

"Listen to me. When your arms and legs are free, I want you to wrap them around me so that I can get you down safely. Can you do that?" Not waiting for a response, Nephrite began freeing her ankles before proceeding to free her wrists. She did as she was asked, holding on to him tightly, and he lowered her sleep-deprived and malnourished body to the floor. Nephrite motioned to the nearest guard to come over, then he gave an order. "Get me a tray of the finest food in the kitchen as quickly as you can." As the guard left, he turned back to the girl. "What did Kunzite, Zoisite, and Jadeite do to you?"

"They tried to rape me," was the raspy response that Nephrite received. "They tried to rape me, so I fought back." At that moment, the guard returned with the food and handed it to Nephrite, who placed it in front of the girl.

"All I ask is that you don't eat it too quickly. If you do, you'll get sick, and when one is trying to nurse you back to health, a sickness from eating too quickly is not a good thing." He walked over to the wall beside her and sat down. All that filled the room for the next few minutes was silence and the quiet, dainty sounds of her eating.

When she had eaten all that she wanted from the tray, Nephrite motioned for the same guard to come and pick it up. Then he turned to face Sailor Jupiter. "Tell me, did the others succeed?"

"Did who succeed in what?"

"Did the other Generals succeed in raping you?" She looked up at him with a sudden glare of defiance.

"No, and you won't either, if that's what you're here for." Nephrite chuckled at her words.

"I'm not here to rape you; I'm here to take care of you. May I ask what your real name is, Sailor Jupiter?" She was silent for a moment or two, perhaps deciding whether to trust him or not, but Nephrite got his answer soon enough.

"... My name is Makoto."

"Makoto... Isn't that the Japanese name that means, 'honest'?"

"It can mean honest, sincere, true, faithful, devoted, reality, fact, fidelity..."

"... That's a lot of meanings for one name." The General had a look of deep confusion on his face, and Makoto found herself laughing a bit at the expression. The sight of her laughing stirred a feeling of happiness inside of Nephrite, and he smiled.

"So, General who has promised to care for me, may I ask your name?" Her formality surprised Nephrite, and when he noticed that her sparkling emerald gaze had been fixed on him, he found himself unable to speak. All he could focus on was those beautiful green eyes, on this beautifully tempting woman. He could see how his three comrades had wanted her so badly.

"Uh, hello? Earth to General?" The sound of her voice brought Nephrite back to reality. He blushed furiously at his sudden loss of focus.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

"I asked you what your name is."

"Depends on which form of me. General or civilian?"

"Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to know both, since you kind of know both of my names."

"Ah, I see. As a General, my name is Nephrite. As a civilian, however, my name is Nathan."

"Oh, so you're English."

"... You think I'm British?"

"No, baka. By English, I meant that you could be from any English-speaking country. It was a generalization."

"Oh." There was silence for a few more seconds before Nephrite spoke again.

"For your information, I'm Canadian."

"Really? I would've thought you were from the United States. I suppose I should tell you that my family has German roots, even if I have a Japanese name."

"What?!"

"Yeah. The other Senshi have yet to find out."

"Huh. Would you mind telling me their names?" Makoto looked away from Nephrite at these words.

"... I'm afraid I've told you too much already."

"You know, I felt that you would say that." Nephrite knew that Makoto still didn't trust him, and he was just going to have to fix that. "I'll leave you to your own devices, then, Makoto. If you need anything, just send one of the guards to get me. I should be back at around dinnertime." With that, Nephrite got up and left the prison room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

All Makoto could do was stare after him as he left her alone.

* * *

A/N: This story takes place in an alternate universe where Makoto, when she is awakened as Sailor Jupiter, is captured by the Dark Kingdom and doesn't kill Nephrite. Just wanted to clear that up in case anyone gets confused.


	2. Chapter 2: The Taming Begins

Nephrite strode back down the hallway, each step bringing him closer to the dark cell where she was being kept. He hated the feeling of that cell and did not really want a girl to have to experience it, but he could not really fight it. After all, she was considered an enemy, and until she gave up information on the other Senshi, she would remain an enemy.

He had already visited her at dinnertime, and she had seemed much better, but he was told that she had a very speedy healing rate, so it did not come as much of a surprise that she was already that way. She had refused to answer his questions or even talk to him, though, which was a step backwards. She had brought her guard up, and until he gained her trust, she would not talk to him anymore.

That was why he was headed to the cell again at midnight. He had been ordered to stay with her as long as was necessary in order to make her trust him, and since there was not a bed in the cell yet (he had forgotten to get one for her), he felt confident that she would still be awake. It wasn't all that good for her to not get some sleep, but hey, it made his job easier. At least there would be fewer problems from her for him to deal with.

Nephrite came to a halt before the large, solid prison-like door that kept her in. He would have to talk to Beryl about it; if the door was wired (which it was) and she healed enough to use her electric powers (which she would), she could easily knock the entire Dark Kingdom out of whack and secure her escape. All it would take would be a tiny spark to fry the wires, and the whole electrical system would crash. _Maybe having her around did cause more problems than we can deal with._ He pushed the thought to the back of his mind; it could wait. He gently pushed the door open and came face to face with an irate Makoto.

"You couldn't have been more _quiet_? I'm trying to sleep, here! Or had you not noticed that it's _midnight_?" She glared at him fiercely.

"What did I do that was not quiet?"

"Uh, hello? You were stomping down the hall and _humming_! **At friggin' **_**midnight**_!" She was yelling at him now. Nephrite threw a hand in her face to tell her to stop. She simply crossed her arms and hmm-d at him as she turned her head away.

"Go sit down so we can talk." When Makoto did not do as he told her, he reluctantly added, "Please." She shot him another glare before going over to the farthest wall to sit. He followed her over and sat down next to her. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have been ordered to stay with you until you start talking to me again, even if it means keeping you up around the clock." Nephrite ran a hand through his hair and sighed. When he had been called into the throne room at 11:30 PM (with less than an hour of sleep), he had not been thrilled, and when he received the order, he had been even less thrilled. He was in no mood for this. Makoto, however, was apparently dead-set that she was going to make this difficult for him, because she did not say anything, nor did she even spare him a glance. "Alright, look. I know you are beating yourself up for this morning. I know you are not talking to me because you know I am supposed to be your enemy. Seriously, though, Makoto?" She spared him a look, or maybe it was a glare. She did not look at him long enough for him to tell. He grunted. "Fine, then. Do not talk to me. But do not bother to think that you are going to go to sleep instead. If I am being forced to stay awake, then you are staying awake as well." She gave him a long look of incredulity, as though to say, "You dare tell me what to do?"

"Yes, Makoto, I am telling you what to do. If you do not want me to do that, then maybe you should actually start talking to me." It was Nephrite's turn to glare at Makoto now. They had a bit of a glaring contest before Makoto finally cursed under her breath and looked down at the floor. When she looked at him again, anger was still present in her face, but she had mostly controlled it.

"Alright, fine. But I'm only doing this so I can get some sleep. Don't think I'm actually going to give you any of the information you want." A slight smile crossed Nephrite's face at her words. He had won.

"I believe I can deal with that."


End file.
